


ybzy7

by Pancaker



Category: The Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaker/pseuds/Pancaker





	ybzy7

鼻尖逐渐飘散着鲜花和小雏菊的香气。

Tony听到了很多声音——有大祭司宣布成年仪式结束的声音，有圆舞曲再次演奏在宴会厅的乐声，有小龙王子焦急地呼唤他名字的呐喊声。

“Stark先生？您怎么了Stark先生——该死，我应该早点发现的！”

“Stark先生，您不舒服吗Stark先生？”

“先生，您别吓我先生……”

Peter Parker不断地在他耳边呼喊着，Tony感觉有人将他抱了起来。他确实很想安慰一下声线的尾音都开始颤抖的少年，然而不断涌上来的滚烫热潮让Tony只能蜷缩在小龙王子的怀里。

Tony双腿无力、手臂松软，Peter触碰的那块皮肤仿佛像是要燃烧起来一般。这次的易感期格外来势汹汹，Tony感觉到自己的后穴已经湿润起来，对于习惯抑制剂的Tony来说，这是一次极为陌生的体验。

他无力地扒在Peter的肩膀上，小龙王子几乎是飞着回到了皇宫室内。

Tony看不到四周的环境，在一片朦胧中自己被放了下来，冰凉丝滑的被褥像贴到烧热铁板的冰块，Tony下意识地用脸颊蹭过去。

恍惚间Peter的呼唤声似乎已经停暂很久，Tony喘息着睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的便是Peter Parker一副凝神愣住的表情。

银丝绸缎般的月光从拱形圆窗中洒落，映衬着Tony Stark布满情欲潮红的脸颊，Tony的双唇因为咬住隐忍呻吟许久而变成玫红，但仍有断断续续的喘息自间隙中传来。

空气里的小雏菊味道愈来愈浓，Tony闻到不仅起到催情的作用，更浓烈到让倔强的omega王妃不适地打断着呼吸。Peter显然是能够闻到的，即使他不是alpha、beta、omega中的任何一类，他却仍然能够被Tony的信息素影响。

Peter紧紧盯着躺在床上的Tony，他似乎忘记了世间的一切事物，眼里只剩下了自己身边倔强又惹人怜爱的人类王妃。

Tony想抬起被汗浸湿的脑袋观察Peter，即使他无数次在心里祈祷了，但当他在头晕目眩中看到Peter发红的眼圈中浓重的情欲和占有欲时，还是颇有些无奈和无措地倒在枕头里。

——人类的信息素，对龙是有用的。

Peter仿佛忽然回过神来，他从床边一跃而起，扭过头去磕磕绊绊地说道：“S，Stark先生，我这就去为您请御医——”

小龙王子几乎称得上是落荒而逃，踉跄着脚步夺门而出，尾音被夹在合上的门的缝隙之间。

Tony立即做出了行动，他挺着一身的酸涩从床上爬起来，果断地离开了房间。Peter在慌乱之中把他抱进了龙王子的寝室，Tony能够闻到来自于Peter身上少年清新的味道，即使下一秒就被自己所散发出来的小雏菊味驱散。

Tony扶着墙快步踱着，小胡子男人并不知道自己该走向何处，只是下意识地觉得自己必须在这危险的情境下离Peter越远越好。

今天是盛大的成年礼，大部分侍女和侍卫都去服侍宴会厅的客人，走廊里并没有会拦下他的龙的身影，Tony喘着粗气一步一步走着，眼前的路径有时会变得模糊，在一处拐角他险些碰倒一个雕刻着鹰图腾的瓷器花瓶。

Tony反手扶住花瓶柱，这时因为动作过大注意力被分散，一阵酥麻的快感开始从下身一直蔓延到指尖。Tony腿脚一软跌坐在柔软的地毯上，有湿滑的液体顺着后穴肠壁流到腿间。

“该死的。”

Tony咬紧牙关，他低声骂了一句，然后深吸一口气摇摇晃晃地站了起来。

如今Tony引以为傲的大脑已经运转的愈来愈缓慢，他现在只知道不能让Peter找到他，否则发生什么都不是他所能掌控的，后果似乎也都无法令他承受和面对。

Tony眯着眼睛凭借意识挪动着，平日里亮堂华丽的走廊现在仿佛延伸了几倍，无论怎么走好像都走不到尽头。

小胡子男人捂住前额，正在他险些再次跌倒在地时，身后传来一个能够穿透耳膜的呐喊声：

“搜查王妃！”

真不好意思，第三次出逃。

Tony痛苦又恶劣地咧嘴一笑，随即收敛笑容的严肃神情暴露了男人内心的慌乱与焦虑。

喊叫声刺激了脑海内的神经，Tony调快了脚步，然而来人比他预料的还要快，应该是仍然派留在皇宫里的侍卫。

Tony开始奔跑了，他狼狈地喘着气，像遇见救命稻草一样闪进了路上偶遇的一扇沉重的大门里。为了避免小雏菊味的信息素暴露自己的行踪，Tony扭头便向里面逃去，直到被扑面而来的热气熏晕了头脑。

耀眼的吊灯之下，偌大的房间内部是一个长方形的大理石浴池，它和Tony在耳斯星的私人游泳池差不多一样大，石狮子立在两端向浴池内吞吐着冒着热气的温泉水，淡淡的硫磺味随着水蒸气升到灯光里。

Tony呆呆地看着浴池，他的思绪随着忽然缓和的神经发散出去，小胡子男人缓缓吐出一口气跪在蓄水的大理石池前，Tony紧盯着地上镶嵌的一小块钻石，缓缓闭上眼睛。

“Stark先生——”

在Peter的呼唤和门被推开的声音传来的一瞬间，Tony几乎是立刻就做出了反应，一等将军在发情期的控制下没有任何计谋，只能手足无措的跌入浴池，在手忙脚乱爬向另一端后扭过头用湿漉漉的眼眸警惕Peter。

小龙王子顺着那令他疯狂的鲜花和小雏菊而来，它甚至掩盖过了硫磺和沐浴露的气味，Peter忍受住那股冲动，他顶着一张绯红的脸，担忧地站在岸上用强压下焦急的安慰语气说道：

“Stark先生，您出来，不会有龙伤害您的……这是我的浴池，侍女还没有打扫干净，您快出来会感冒的……”

Tony摇头，水滴顺着惯性从发丝上甩开，被熏染雾气的焦糖色眼眸流着糖浆，流动的水流擦过敏感的下体和穴口，带着滚烫的温度，Tony惊呼一声险些腿软滑倒在池子里。

这时，一阵水浪翻滚的声音之后，Tony感觉自己在水里悬空了起来。

小胡子男人艰难地向上看去，只见Peter的褐色头发浸湿着水汽，小龙王子冲到浴池中央将他以公主抱的姿势抱起来，他巧克力色的眼眸中微荡着Tony认不出的情绪。

上一瞬Tony还能看见惊慌出现在Peter的脸上，直到Peter看到他这副被发情期折磨的欲火焚身的模样之后，小龙王子便红着脸颊逐渐抿紧了唇角。

随后，不等Tony反应过来并开始挣扎，Peter坚定地蹚过浴池将Tony抱了出去，在门口一众侍卫的瞩目下湿着身子抱着Tony前往自己的寝室。

这很难以承受，意思是说，即使听上去很荒唐，但Tony的发情期确实与小龙王子有关，并且Peter越接近Tony，Tony就越难以控制体内属于omega的信息素，越控制不住自己的发情反应。

如今就这么近距离地被搂在怀里，Tony感觉自己几乎要晕过去了。

Peter三步做两步回到自己的卧室，他把Tony放在刚才那张柔软的大床上，少年耐心地取下小胡子男人攥紧自己衣领的手，他柔和地抚摸Tony的额头，轻声问道：

“Stark先生……我是不是该做些什么？”

Tony没有回答，脖子后的腺体又痛又痒，和不断收缩着的后穴一样渴望着他人的蹂躏，这是omega的本能，Tony猛地张开嘴想要说什么，然后又硬生生地咽了回去。

Peter继续说道：

“御医告诉我，耳斯星的omega种族人类需要被标记才可以缓解这种情况……是不是需要我来标记你？”

“他们说如果想要避免这种疯狂的情况只有标记这种方法……这真的，我可能只能这样做了。”

“Stark先生，Tony，我的王妃……可不可以允许我来标记你？”

说实话，如果不是Peter的声音足够真诚，Tony真的会以为这都是面前这位王子的计谋——

故意引起他的发情期，然后在他不能拒绝的时候询问能否标记他，这样就有了名正言顺的借口。

可Tony想不到Peter会这样做的理由，毕竟龙不是alpha，他们不可能标记omega，然而无论是个阴谋还是个巧合，Tony都无法拒绝这个能让他感到无限舒适的请求。omega需要人来标记，这样疯狂的想法险些占据他的理智。

Tony的挣扎逐渐小了下去，他弱弱地用朦胧的眼眸看着小龙王子，那荡漾的水光几乎令Peter沦陷，对方再一次呆愣在注视之下就是最好的证明。

Tony张了张唇，他用沙哑的声音说道：

“……不。”

为避免Peter没有听清，Tony强忍着呻吟一字一顿道：

“……不允许。Peter。别让我讨厌你。”

这句话似乎用尽了Tony的全部力气，他朝Peter称得上是开朗般地咧了一下唇角，随后便因为过度激动而眼前一黑失去了意识。

上将既没能看见小龙王子的表情，也没能为自己绝赞的意志力鼓掌，任何一个omega都会知道，他拒绝了一样对于omega来说是多么没有抵抗力的事情。

这一昏迷，让Tony感觉自己似乎沉睡了很长时间。

他似乎沉入一片漆黑的深海，无数的画面滑过眼前，有街角黑巷那些alpha肆无忌惮袭击omega的场景，有老国王欺骗他的丑陋嘴脸，有小龙王子认真诚挚的眼神，他在说“请让我来标记你”。

Tony之前从未在发情期晕过去过，耳斯星的抑制剂已经十分先进，控制发情期的科学机械也数不胜数，向他这样有钱的新人类根本不会为了发情期过多苦恼，被它逼到这样的程度，Tony也是第一次。

等到小胡子男人总算醒过来时，他的眼前是一片陌生的帷帐，额头浸着薄薄汗珠的小胡子男人虚弱地动了动脑袋，用余光看到Peter正躺在床沿边安静地沉睡着。

Tony的手边是一只空针管，再抚摸到脖子后已经降了温的腺体，一切已经很明了了。

即使内心仍然不知名地烦躁着，天才上将仍然是首先呼出了一口气，他由衷地为自己送路易斯老人出宫制作信息素抑制剂的行为感到庆幸。

当初提前送路易斯出宫，除了要通过他的徒弟们尽快实现批量生产之外，还有一会Tony的私人任务——制造抑制剂。更为特殊的某些药材不存在于皇宫内，出宫是最好的选择，即使委托的时间很赶，智慧的老人仍然按照约定时间送到了皇宫来。

这太好了。

Tony咬牙，这太好了，他想，他没让最坏的那个结果发生。

似乎是感觉到床上Tony的轻微动作，趴在床沿的Peter揉揉眼睛睡眼朦胧地抬起了头，当他看到那双焦糖色的眼眸正盯着自己时，疲累和不安立刻一扫而空。

“Stark先生！！您醒了——”

Peter戛然而止，他僵硬着，然后默默退了回去。

Tony面无表情地看着他，当看到小龙王子的这副模样，小胡子男人更是露出一个展现在虚弱外表上的嘲讽笑容。Peter起身在床头柜上拿了一个盛着水的木质杯子，小龙王子小心翼翼地递给Tony，被Tony没有任何情绪地推了回去。

Peter惊愣地看着自己被推开的手，他想说什么，Tony率先开口说道：

“看到了吗？”

没头没脑的问题，让Peter愣在了原地。

“你现在看到了。这就是omega。”

Tony平静地说，他的语气愈来愈低沉，嘲讽和自暴自弃下掩盖着易察觉到的不甘和凶狠。

“这就是，omega，耳斯星人的品种——只要一到发情期就让任何人，任何龙或者什么其他东西宰割。”

“omega，omega。omega就是这样一个种族，只是因为天生在生理上就是弱者，所以就这样以弱者的身份经过上千年。

“他们不得不因此匍匐在alpha的身下，不得不接受alpha社会，不得不成为最底层，即使他们把你当条狗看也没有反抗。”

Tony越说越激动，眼神越来越寒冷。他无意识地攥紧了拳头，因为忙于研究而疏于修剪的指甲嵌进血肉里，但小胡子男人就像什么也没感觉到一样。

Tony并不想说这个，他在斯摩喀星的时候都会很好的隐藏有关自己与耳斯星的事迹，他没必要在一个陌生的星球诉说自己的身份与经过——但是在抑制剂强行度过发情期之后，他就像身体里燃烧着一团无法控制的火，让他喘不过气。

或许还要归功于方才做的梦，让他的情绪变得如此不稳定——

Tony这样想着，他皱紧了眉头低眸凝视着地上从窗外投射进来的的一小片阳光，手里愈攥愈紧，他的脑海里是一片黑色记忆的泥泞，就在他出神中总算能够感受到手心处的伤口时，他的手腕忽然被拽住了。

Peter垂下眼帘，他轻轻将Tony的手拉起来，用手指不由分说地展开了Tony的手掌。

小龙王子低着头让Tony看不清楚他的表情，Peter只是用小胡子男人缩不回手的力气控制住对方，然后拿起一块湿毛巾轻柔地擦拭着渗出血珠的伤口。Peter的动作谨慎而虔诚，就像在对待最为珍贵的宝物一般。

Tony愣愣地看着。

黑色的幕布逐渐在脑海内散去，留下由少年构建的清明，这让Tony缓慢地张开口，然后又什么都没说抿紧了唇角。

小龙王子处理好了Tony的伤口，他带着一脸复杂的表情抬起头来，然后沉默着起身，顿了顿动作后向Tony行了一礼。

“……Stark先生，您先好好休息。”

Peter沉默着离开了房间，Tony没有叫住他，即使这本来是Peter的寝室。

——————————————————

蜘蛛骑士团的团长，比尔，礼貌地敲了敲门。

门内传来一阵长的沉默，直到有一个略带鼻音的声音说道：“进来。”

比尔推开门走进去，Tony正坐在桌子前研究一张图纸，他只是抬头看了一眼比尔，而后便再次低头埋进桌子上的众多资料里。然而敏锐如这位骑士团团长，仍然在对方的眼眸里看出些许失望。

“您身体好些吗？”比尔问道。

“很好。好的不能再好了。”Tony回答，他眯起眼睛微笑。

自王妃殿下生病的那天，已经过去了一星期左右。

包括比尔在内的所有皇宫服侍的人员都对那天的情景历历在目——忽然在成年礼上晕过去的王妃，异常焦急的成年皇子，即使身有奇怪病情的人类王妃仍然选择在皇宫里出逃，王子在众目睽睽之下将还未举行婚礼的王妃带入房间中，并亲自照顾王妃整整一天一夜。

自那一事件过后，王子殿下便再也未亲自来见过王妃。

比尔一开始搞不懂Peter王子在想什么，如果说王子殿下并不想见到王妃，却又每天都要通过询问侍从来得到王妃的讯息，后来作为贴身骑士，比尔才了解到这位少年王子是在逃避什么，或许是惹到了王妃殿下也说不定。

“您在生王子殿下的气吗？”比尔忽然问道。

Tony显然是惊讶到了，他瞪着眼睛从图纸堆里抬起头。

“……不……没有，”Tony说，“怎么会，我生他的气？”

Tony犹豫了一会儿，尽量以一种叙事的平静不带主观感情的语气说道：“明明是他在躲着我。”

比尔暗中为两个人叹了一口气，面上却没有什么变化，他接着说道：“王子殿下的成年礼过后，他所就读的斯摩喀军校已经开学，近期王子殿下归校后事情繁忙，还请王妃殿下谅解。”

Tony的表情变得僵硬了些，随后又恢复了些正常。比尔从王子那里听说王妃殿下对于他的年龄非常在意，所以一直将他当成孩子看待，这让王子殿下很是苦恼。

比尔说：“王子殿下很快就毕业了。”

Tony：“……嘿，就算你这么说也不会掩盖他才刚成年的事实。”

看来在这点上是帮不到王子殿下了。

比尔真诚地想，他准备开始步入主题，于是骑士团团长恭敬地朝Tony行了一个标准的骑士礼，保持着这样半跪的姿势低头向小胡子男人说道：

“实际上，比尔此次前来是有一事希望能请求王妃殿下。”

Tony疑惑地眨眨眼睛：“什么事情？”

“希望您能成为斯摩喀星系军事学院的科技教授。”比尔说道。


End file.
